


14. Game Night

by softfeathers



Series: 20 Ways to Say "I love you" [14]
Category: The 100
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-18
Updated: 2016-06-18
Packaged: 2018-07-15 17:38:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7232206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softfeathers/pseuds/softfeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can make it up to you later."</p><p>Or; When a storm knocks out the power, Clarke and Lexa decide to have game night. Someone's a sore loser.</p>
            </blockquote>





	14. Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt by mio_kawaii23: “How about ‘Game Night’ and we’ll see who is the sore loser among these two.”

“Rock, paper, scissors?” Clarke asks, giving Lexa her best pleading look, a pout accompanying it.  
  
“Fine,” Lexa replies with a roll of her eyes. She sticks out her hand, and Clarke does the same.  
  
“Rock, paper, scissors-” Clarke says, and puts out her hand in the form of a fist. Lexa, on the other hand, holds out a flat hand. “-shit,” she finishes with a groan.  
  
“Scrabble it is,” Lexa says with a smug grin.  
  
“Best two out of three?”  
  
“No! I win!”  
  
“It’s not fair,” Clarke grumbles, but stands up and walks over to the closet nevertheless. Just as she opens the door, there’s a loud clap of thunder outside and she gives a quiet yelp.  
  
Laughing, though not in a cruel way, Lexa crosses the room to her girlfriend and grabs the Scrabble box from the top shelf. “It’s just thunder, Clarke. It’s okay.”  
  
“Very loud thunder,” she mutters.  
  
“Why don’t you go get some more candles from the bedroom? I don’t think we have enough. I’ll set up.”  
  
“Lexa, I know the power is out and you’re excited about your candles finally ‘having a purpose’ or whatever, but there’s at least fifty of them in here. It’s probably a fire hazard.” She can’t help but laugh as she gestures to the room around her, which is filled with lit candles.  
  
“But-” Lexa starts, bottom lip already jutting out to form a pout.  
  
“Lex.”  
  
“Fine,” she grumbles, moving to sit down on the couch. “I just want them to get used, Clarke. They don’t deserve to go to waste.”  
  
“Then maybe you shouldn’t have bought so many,” Clarke points out in an amused tone.  
  
Lexa opens her mouth to retaliate but ultimately decides against it, setting herself on the task of setting up the word game while shooting glares periodically towards her girlfriend.  
  
It isn’t long before they’ve picked their letters and Clarke is looking at the board, scowling as she tries to come up with a first word for the game.  
  
“I have the shittiest fucking letters,” she mutters as she rearranges them on her little stand.  
  
Lexa, being the competitive person that she is, grins. “Good.”  
  
“You know that you’re not supposed to enjoy the misery of your girlfriend, right? Especially not when she’s as hot as I am,” Clarke says with a raised eyebrow towards the woman.  
  
“I’m sure that I can make it up to you later,” is all she says while waving a dismissive hand towards the other woman. She’s too focused on her own letters to really think about Clarke’s; Lexa always wants to be at least one step ahead of her opponent, especially in a game such as Scrabble.  
  
Clarke grins at that. She won’t even care if she loses if she gets some later on. (Who does she think she’s kidding? She’ll still care.)  
  
Finally, after nearly five minutes of Lexa patiently waiting, Clarke puts down her first word, which earns her twenty points.  
  
Lexa, who is so used to always having the upper hand in Scrabble, frowns immediately. She knows that nothing she has at the moment is going to top what Clarke has put down, and she reluctantly records her score down.  
  
She spends over ten minutes trying to find a better word, but eventually has to settle on something less than what she would like. Clarke doesn’t rub it in, of course, because she isn’t like that, but Lexa can just hear it in her head.  
  
They play for nearly two hours, and when Lexa finally adds up the final score, she comes out fifty-two points being her girlfriend.  
  
“I... How...” Lexa stutters, and Clarke can’t help but laugh. “I demand a rematch,” she says firmly, glaring at Clarke. “You must have cheated.”  
  
Knowing that it isn’t personal and that Lexa does this whenever she loses, Clarke doesn’t let it get to her. She merely laughs and shrugs her shoulders. “Maybe tomorrow, babe. I’m tired, and it’s late.”  
  
“No! You cheated, Clarke! I never lose at Scrabble! Ever!”  
  
“I did not cheat,” Clarke says calmly, “and you just lost. So you do in fact lose at Scrabble.”  
  
“This isn’t fair!” Lexa leans into the back of the couch and frowns, her expression turning angry. She really hates losing.  
  
Clarke gives a quiet laugh, stands, and walks around the table to take Lexa into her arms. “If it makes you feel any better, I won’t tell anyone that I kicked your ass. Not even Raven,” she promises.  
  
“You mean it?” Lexa asks.  
  
“Yes.”  
  
Her face brightening, the girl nods her head. “Okay...” Her voice trails off for a moment and then, as if a light bulb went off int her head, she looks up at Clarke. “Aren’t I supposed to be making it up to you right about now?”  
  
It doesn’t take Clarke long to realize what Lexa’s saying, and she nods her head as soon as she does. “I’ll be there in five,” she tells her, biting her bottom lip as she looks at her girlfriend. “Wouldn’t want to set the house on fire,” she murmurs, gesturing to the dozens of candles that surround them.  
  
Lexa nods her head, leans down, and kisses Clarke’s lips, fingers lingering on her cheek for a few moments. “Don’t take too long,” she whispers. After this she pulls away and saunters off to their bedroom, pausing only briefly to look over her shoulder at her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys like it! Please let me know what you think.


End file.
